


Stay

by crystymre



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystymre/pseuds/crystymre
Summary: Its Drifter smut. The end.
Relationships: The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Stay

_"You're always welcome on the Derelict."_

✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵

Few things in life surprised the Drifter, age and experience imparting a pearl of wisdom few Risen had; fewer Vanguard than that. Sure, he had seen darkness and depravity, as well as the things people considered miracles. But he had also seen truly awe-inspiring beauty: nebulas no man had ever laid eyes on, garden worlds yet to be discovered, landscapes so inspiring that they offered him a glimmer of hope. These were things he kept to himself, of course, his crews didn’t need to know that underneath the charade there was a softness about him.

As it was, there was only one other person in the entire system who knew that side of him. And consequently, he knew that side of her. Meeting the Guardian had been expected. Getting to know her had been fortunate. Being able to touch her though… that had been a surprise, and a welcome one at that.

Kyrn, a name she had chosen for herself long before he came back to the system, had proven herself a notch above the rest, if not several. Sure, she had slain gods fake and real, taken down entire Fallen houses, even took a crack at an Ahamkara. But what really set her apart was that she thought for herself, a trait he respected more than he let on. When they had warned her against Gambit, she had shown up anyway, quickly earning all of his sought after loot and titles. And when the Praxic Order warned her to stay away, demanding she side with the Vanguard, she had chosen him.

Nearly a millennia of distrust had warned him that Kyrn was there for information, possibly working for more significant threats than the ones that lurked in the Tower. But she never asked questions. He kept his secrets, and she kept hers. Their relationship was one of the few he could remember where he wasn’t exploiting her for his own gain, and if he were being honest with himself, it was refreshing.

Not that he’d call what they had a relationship.

He was Kyrn’s secret. A fact evidenced in that  _ she  _ set the rules and boundaries. If and when she decided she wanted to meet him, it was on her schedule, typically smuggling herself away on the Derelict. Conversations were kept to a minimum, not that he offered her a lot of time to speak. And feelings… well, if she had them, she kept them to herself. Which suited him just fine.

After a particularly late night of hosting Gambit, he shut the Derelict down, noting one ship that had slipped in and stayed. Smiling to himself, he made a direct path back to his connex, her preferred location, finding her fast asleep in his cot. He had half a mind to scoop her up and take her to the actual quarters below deck, but she had made it clear that what they had stayed in that cramped room.

Sitting on the edge of the sturdy cot, he reached out, her Ghost materializing. Its blades whirled, optic narrowing before rolling, clearly not a fan of the ol’ Drifters. “She had a long day,” it warned.

“I can see that,” he responded flatly. “Why don’t you just scurry along before I offend that sensibility of yours?”

Her Ghost de-materialized with a dirty look.

Reaching out, he began to unfasten the straps that held her boots up, her small arsenal of throwing knives tucked securely into the sides. Gently pulling one boot free, she began to stir, sleepily mumbling something to herself. Kyrn wore dark shaders for the most part, smart enough to not peacock like other Guardians with their neons and whites. Even through the dark material, he could see scorch marks, claw marks. Freeing her of the other boot, he racked his brain, trying to remember if he’d heard anything about a raid that day.

Kyrn’s lithe frame shifted in the cot, turning over to face him. Brilliant eyes met his own, a soft smile pulling at supple lips. “Hey, you.”

“Hey, back,” he chuckled, letting her boot fall to the steel floor. “Rough day?”

Her face fell with a pouty frown. “You’d think as powerful as Rasputin is, he’d be able to defend his own Seraph towers.”

“They got you doin’ that grunt work?” He could hear the offense in his own voice.

“Everyone pulls weight, Eli. Even me.”

“Big Blue down there helping out then?” he asked with obvious skepticism.

Kyrn sat up. “I’m willing to bet that if you were to come down that he would definitely show up,” she laughed.

“Only to make sure that I stay away from his Golden Girl,” he leaned in, catching her lips with his own.

“Deviant,” she smirked as he laid her back.

“Better watch it, sister. This deviant was planning on giving you a foot rub.”

Her brows furrowed in surprise. “Really?”

“I was until you ran that mouth of yours.”

“You like when I run this mouth,” she smirked, stretching out.

He couldn’t help but smile. “So, Vanguard has ya defending that batshit AI,” he began, tugging her socks off. “Keepin’ you away from Gambit.”

“Away from you, you mean.”

“Same thing,” he took one foot into his lap, pressing his thumbs into the arch. Kyrn shivered, her Light reacting in kind. “Like that?”

“Mmmm,” she hummed contentedly, her Light buzzing. “Ana asked us to help out, needs readings to calibrate Rasputin’s systems.”

“Can’t say I trust that thing.” He moved to her other foot, applying the same pressure.

“You don’t trust anything.”

“I trust—“you, he caught himself. “My gut. And my gun.”

“Mhm,” Kyrn rolled her eyes. “Gods, I forgot how good you are with your hands.”

“Guess I’ll have to make sure you don’t forget. Let’s get you out of these pants.”

She gasped in feigned innocence. “You are a deviant.”

“So I can massage your legs, you pervert,” he rolled his thumbs deep into the overworked ball of her foot. Kyrn giggled, arching up to unfasten her belt before shimmying out of the thick leathers. “You ever let anyone else see you like this?” he asked, helping her pull the armor off.

“Half naked?”

“No,” he smirked, tossing her pants aside. “Happy.”

“I’m happy all the time,” she said, confusion marring her face.

“You’re a shit liar, Kyrn.” He pulled her leg onto his lap, massaging into the thick muscle of her calves. “Seriously though, anytime I catch a glimpse you in the Tower it’s like you, Blue, and Ava are in some twisted competition for ‘most stoic.”

“Better than pretending to be everyone’s friend you so can exploit them to fill your mote banks,” she bit dryly.

He paused. “What crawled up your ass?”

“Nothing,” Kyrn looked away. “Long day.”

“You think I’m pretending with you?”

“I don’t make assumptions about whatever this is,” she said, sitting up to pull her legs to her chest.

The Drifter sat forward. “Look at me.” Her eyes met his. “What’s goin’ on in that head of yours?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kyrn paused. “I should go.”

“Hey,” he reached out, grabbing her wrist as she made moves to leave, pulling her down into his lap. “I’m no psychic. You’re gonna have to tell me if I did something to piss you off.”

She bit her bottom lip. “You said no feelings.”

“Never said that.”

“You implied—“

“You assumed. I’ve been following your lead on this.”

It was her turn to pause. “I didn’t come here for a foot rub.”

“Okay?”

“I shouldn’t have come,” she shook her head, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. “Shouldn’t have fallen asleep.”

He tightened his grip around her, catching her by the waist. “Talk, dammit. Don’t run from me.”

“This was a bad idea.  _ We’re  _ a bad idea. It was different when it was just quickies between matches, but now you’re giving me massages and—”

“All of this over a foot rub?”

Kyrn sighed. “It’s more than that. I need something you can’t give me, and I’m stupid for even thinking about it.”

“What do you need?”

“You!” she snapped, her Light bristling. “I need… you.” Her words faded as her face dropped.

The silence around them grew thick, her eyes darting between his before finally looking away. Of all the things he had expected her to say, what she  _ had  _ said, what she had  _ meant _ , had taken him by surprise yet again. “Why?” he asked, breaking the tension.

Kyrn looked back at him, her eyes wary. “I just spent the last eighteen hours on the Moon, and the first place I thought to go after someone came to relieve me was here. You asked me how my day was, and I thought how nice that was and how fortunate I am to have you. But I don’t have you. Not truly.”

The Drifter swallowed thickly. “You don’t  _ not  _ have me,” he said, deciding to take the gamble.

“You’re leaving,” she said quietly.

“Come with me.”

She shook her head. “You know I can’t.”

“No, you won’t. There’s a difference.”

Kyrn sank into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry.”

Shifting in the cot, he laid her back, brushing the hair out of her face. “I’m not leaving tonight.”

“And hate you more when you do eventually leave?”

“I’ll hate me too,” he admitted, running his thumb over her bottom lip possessively.

“Eli?”

“Hm?”

“Kiss me.”

Not wasting another second, he pressed his lips to hers, settling between her legs as she reached for him. Carding her fingers through his hair, she tugged his trademark bandana free before pulling at his dark locks. He swore as his lips trailed along her jaw, beard scratching against her soft skin. Rough hands traced up her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him, nails digging into supple flesh. “Let me finish that leg rub?” he asked, biting into the soft of her neck.

“Yes, please,” she breathed, releasing her grip to let him slide down her body.

Sitting up, he shrugged out of his duster before pulling his shirt up and over his head. He could feel her Light spike at the sight, their uncommon bond revealing thoughts and feelings to one another. “Appreciatin’ the sight?” he chuckled, lowering himself between her legs. “Cause I know I am.”

Kyrn’s back arched as his teeth grazed the inside of her knee, his lips kissing and sucking methodically toward her core. “Eli,” she whined, hands finding purchase in his hair yet again as she tilted her hips toward his face.

“Impatient little thing, aren’t ya?”

“Quit teasing,” she growled as he shifted to her other thigh.

“Where’s the fun in that?” he asked before biting hard enough to bruise. She moaned at the sensation. His grip tightened in kind, nails digging into her skin. She could take anything he threw at her, a lesson learned early on. 

Kyrn’s legs viced down around him, one hooking behind his neck to drag him closer. Looking up, he found expectant eyes. A sinister smirk splayed across his face as he dipped his head and nudged his nose against her public bone.

“This what you want?” he rasped.

“Please. Eli,” she keened.

Despite the dim lighting, he could see how wet she was through the dark fabric of her panties; the cloth not classically sexy, but the hardening cock in his pants didn’t seem to care. Snaking his arm up and around her thighs, his fingers pulled the material aside so that his tongue could lick an experimental strip along the seam of her sex.

Kyrn’s Light vibrated, it’s low contented hum quickly becoming erratic. Her head fell back on the cot as he repeated the action, delving further still until he found what he was looking for. A squeal escaped her as her back arched, his tongue manipulating her clit to his will. 

“Yes,” she moaned breathily, her grip tightening. 

Slipping thick digits between her folds, he slicked himself before pressing one into her. Warm, wet,  _ needy _ . Her wanting pussy sucked him in eagerly, promising to please when it was time to chase his own passions.

Kyrn gasped as his index finger joined the other, curling up inside her to brush the tips against the most sensitive part of her. “I wanna hear you scream, Kyrn.”

“Fuck, Eli,” she tried to sit up, his fingers thrusting into her as he sucked on her clit. His free arm shot out, palm wrapping around her throat. Kyrn pushed against his grip, nails digging into either side of her neck as he let out a feral growl. “Close,” she breathed. “So… close.”

Her eyelids fluttered shut as he applied just the right amount of pressure, her pulse, and Light thrumming beneath his touch. Her legs shook as he sent her over the edge, her head thrown back as she cried out. Clenching down on his hand, she yanked at his hair, grinding herself on his face.

Kyrn let go of his hair as he loosened his grip on her neck, letting her come down from her high. Sitting up, he ran his hand over his soaked beard with a proud smirk. “Better?”

“Not yet,” she grinned, launching herself at him. The two toppled onto the floor, her on top. Kissing him deeply, she licked herself off of him while he unfastened the straps holding her chest armor on. Sitting back, she made quick work of the rest, leaving herself fully exposed to him. “Pants,” she exhaled, scratching her nails through the hair on his chest. “Now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he purred, reaching for his belt. Lifting so he could shimmy out of the thick leathers, she braced her palm on the steel floor, sucking the shell of his ear into her teeth. “Fuck,” he growled, their Light’s energy swirling in a hazed maelstrom of lust.

Settling back onto him, she rubbed his hardened cock between her folds as she bit and kissed down to his chest. It was his turn to run his hands through her hair, gripping her locks tightly as she continued her trail downward.

Peering up at him, she grabbed the base of his shaft, running the flat of her tongue up the underside. “Dammit, Kyrn,” he snarled, eyes flashing in the dark. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

“Show me,” she taunted, tongue swirling around the tip of his cock. Before she could blink, he had her on her back, wrists pinned above her head as he slowly sank into her. “Eli,” she yipped, stretching around him.

“What was that?” he asked with an aire of condescension, slowly pulling back to plunge into her again. “Show you?” 

“Gods,” her jaw fell slack as her head listed back, relaxing to accommodate the entirety of his length. 

“No gods here, sweetheart. Just me.” 

Kyrn moaned when a rough hand found the softness of her breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple until it hardened to a peak. Her hips rocked up to meet his slow, punishing thrusts; a thin sheen of sweat building on both of them. 

Needing more, she rolled them, letting herself sink down. Pausing at the feeling of fullness, she slowly began to roll her hips, controlling the pace. His hands wrapped around her hips, their heavy breathing misted in the cold air from the room beyond. 

He watched her use him, a smile of unadulterated ecstasy spreading across her face as her eyes screwed shut. A possessive, greedy part of him wanted that, wanted  _ her _ , for as long as she’d let him.

Gripping Kyrn’s hips, he forced her to still, her eyes snapping open in wild confusion. “You didn’t already…?”

He chuckled, sitting up so that he could see her reaction. “Ask me to stay.”

She blinked. “What?”

He splayed his hand across the sweaty small of her back. “Ask me… to stay,” he repeated. “For you.”

Her brows furrowed, hope sparking behind her eyes. “You would do that?”

“Ask me—”

“Stay,” she cut him off, sealing her lips over his. Holding her close, he transmatted them both to his actual sleeping quarters, landing on top of her. Bracing around her, he pulled a pillow from the head of the bed they were on, sliding it beneath her lower back. Angling himself deeper, he took his time rolling into her and drawing back out. 

Pressing his forehead to hers, he watched her fall apart, the intimacy of the moment unparalleled to any of their prior experiences. The unspoken answer resonated in their Light, their inner beings finding harmony as he took his time with her.

“Eli,” she whispered, her body tightening and pulsing around him. “I—” she began to say those three small words, emotion catching her off guard. 

“I know,” he kissed her as he picked up pace. Skin slapped against skin as he drove her through her third orgasm, his lips never leaving her body. Following shortly after, he spilled into her, burying his face in the curve of her neck, her name escaping his lips over and over again. 

The two lay together as they caught their breath, limbs tangled in a sweaty mess. Rolling, he pulled her on top of him. “I love you too.”


End file.
